MonsterAge Wikia
Welcome to the Monster Age Wikia Monster Age is a monster collecting mobile RPG , developed by Artlogic Games and published by Gimku. It was released worldwide on July 14, 2016 on Android Smartphone, the IOS version will be coming around August 2016. The game is set in a fictional world where evolved creatures, the monsters lived in a prehistoric era, called "The Wild World". The game is focused on collecting monsters by meeting them in Adventure Mode, hatching from egg and evolving. Powering up also important to conquer all game modes and compete with other players through PVP Mode. Story At the beginning of time, Wild World was a primitive planet. The strong ones always prey on the weak. While the weak protect themselves by running or hiding. One day, a natural phenomenon happened. A meteor storm hit The Wild World and charged the atmosphere with cosmic particles. Some of the surviving species were affected by this new atmosphere and began to evolve in short time. They gained intelligence, and some species started to walk on two feet. Their brain improved, they could do inter species communication and started to live together. Carnivores only ate unevolved species and they built a civilization together with herbivores and omnivores. A civilization where every species had their own function and job. There were no weak and strong anymore, they had agreed to live in peace. The Wild World entered an era called the Evolution Age. Not so long after Evolution Age, a mysterious phenomenon happened: the birth of mysterious creatures. These creatures were born from natural elements ; fire, earth, thunder, water, darkness and light. They are charismatic and have the ability to manipulate elements. The Wild World people were inspired and awed by them and began to worship them as deities. The birth of deities changed the planet once more. The existence of the six deities somehow gave people the skill to manipulate elements too. Having this kind of power, the people of The Wild World lost their desire to build a society. They preferred to find out who is the strongest among them. Because of this, the civilization they had built was lost and they started to fight each other. They went back to their primal instinct to destroy the weak, but with stronger powers of destruction. The people split up again in species which live separately. The Wild World has now entered an era of destruction, The Monster Age. Gameplay The gameplay of Monster Age focused on collect various monsters and raise them to their full potential. Every monster have their own status parameter (ATK, DEF,SPD and HP). * ATK indicated how powerful attack from a monster. * DEF indicated how strong defense from a monster. * SPD indicated how often they will attack during a battle. * HP indicated health points from a monster. and element attribute (FIRE,' EARTH',' THUNDER',' WATER',' DARK and LIGHT'). Which means elemental table will be used during a battle. * FIRE '''> EARTH >''' THUNDER '''> WATER >''' FIRE * DARK '''X LIGHT''' Powering up monsters can be done through absorbing other monster, evolving into next form, equipping with equipment or simply battling with other monsters in Adventure or Special Quest. Every monster also have 4 skills set, that indicate what role it have during a battle. * Basic Attack, '''a normal attack, may have nerf effect. * '''Basic Skill, '''activated by chance, may have buff or nerf effect. * '''Ultimate Skill, '''activated by player after the skill gauge is full, may have nerf effect. * '''Leader Boost, '''not all monsters have this, will buff the whole team status parameter when set as a leader. Battle System In a normal battle, a monster will do '''Basic Attack automatically, and when the skill gauge is full, player can unleash Ultimate Skill through swiping to the right on monster button. There is a chance that a monster will unleash Basic Skill, it could be a stronger normal attack or buff or nerf to other monsters. Some of Basic Attack and Ultimate Skill may have nerf effects. Buff effects include increase ATK/DEF/SPD, protect, block attack, counter attack, heal, revive, absorb, reincarnation (some monsters can revive themselves). While nerf effects include decrease ATK/DEF/SPD, bleeding, sleep, silence, stun and confuse. There is Rest feature that allow monsters to hide from a battle temporarily and regenerate their own health. This could be activated by swiping to the left on monster button, and that monster can not be targeted by enemies. But if player don't have other monsters alive, this feature can not be activated. Powering Up In Monster Age, there are various way to make a monster stronger. The basic one is leveling up monster by battling in Adventure or Special Quest mode. ABSORB Absorbing a monster(s) as materials will raise base monster's EXP. Absorbing non similiar monster only raises monster's EXP, while absorbing similiar monsters will maximize monster's level cap (maximum level) . Every monster rank (★) have different absorb times to maximize level cap (LV.99). * ★ rank monster will add 5 level cap after absorbing a similiar monster. It started with LV.5 level cap, so it needs 19x absorb times to maximize. * ★★ rank monster will add 10 level cap after absorbing a similiar monster. It started with LV.10 level cap, so it needs 9x absorb times to maximize. * ★★★ rank monster will add 25 level cap after absorbing a similiar monster. It started with LV.25 level cap, so it needs 3x absorb times to maximize. * ★★★★ rank monster will add 50 level cap after absorbing a similiar monster. It started with LV.50 level cap, so it needs 1x absorb times to maximize. EVOLVE After a monster reach their max level cap (LV.99), even their current level doesn't reached LV.99 yet, it can be evolved into next form by sacrificing one similiar monster as a material. After evolved, the status parameter will be higher, and some skills will be replaced with a new one, with greater attack power or effects. EQUIPMENT Equipment will raise a monster's status parameter. Every monster have 3 slots of equipment. There are lots of various equipment that can be used, but be careful, after equipping to a monster, it needs cost to removing it. EXP FOOD There are consumable items that used as EXP food; Fish, Chicken and Meat. Those can be used to leveling up monsters. Game Modes There are some game modes in Monster Age. Including Adventure, Special Quest, Dark Quest and Player Versus Player. ADVENTURE In this mode, player challenged by story-based quests. Currently, there are 12 chapters and 120 levels (Normal and Hard) to beat, It could be more, along with future updates. There are two features in this mode; Reward and Quick/Quicker. With Reward feature, player can win a level multiple times and get rewards. Quick or Quicker feature allow player win a battle instantly by using Golden Scarab item. Instead of getting monster EXP, player will get EXP FOOD as loots. ''LOOTS : Monster, Items (ALL types), Golden Scarab, Gold Shell.'' SPECIAL QUEST In this mode, player challenged by different quest each days to gather various items and gold shells. In Sunday, all quest are playable. ''LOOTS '' MEAT FEST : EXP Food (Fish, Chicken and Meat) '' ''EGG HUNT : Eggshells (Mostly Elemental Eggshells) LEAF PICKING : Clover (Deity's Food) GOLD HUNT : Golden Seaweed, Golden Sea Urchin, Golden Coral '' ''BEAST WAR : ATK Equipment Material (Wood, Bamboo, Bone) DRAGON HUNT : DEF Equipment Material (Fish Scale, Reptile Scale, Dragon Scale) MINERAL WAR : HP Equipment Material (Copper, Silver, Gold) SPEED RACE : SPD Equipment Material (Fur, White Feather, Black Feather) DARK QUEST In this mode, player challenged by 12 level quest based on other player's team. In Dark Quest, player can only bring 12 monsters and must survived to finish it. Healing fruits and revival leaves can be used after battle. After winning a battle, player can get special loot called Dark Shell and can be traded at Dark Quest Shop (Devichi). ''LOOTS : Monster, Items (ALL types), Blood Shell, Gold Shell.'' PVP In this mode, player can challenge other player's team. If win, player can steal their enemies' ranking and get a reward, Blood Shell. Blood Shell can be traded with various monsters or items at PVP Shop (Gigammoth) ''LOOTS : Monster, Items (ALL types), Blood Shell, Gold Shell.'' ITEM USES After every battle player can uses healing fruits and revival leaves, but this feature can be used only in Adventure, Special Quest and Dark Quest. Other Features There are some other features except battle that designed to help player to gather more monsters and items. HATCHERY Hatchery is a feature for producing more monsters. Each 30 eggshells can be traded for one monster hatching. There are different kinds of egg that can be used in Hatchery. * Basic Egg, hatched into a random (★) ~ (★★) monster. * Super Egg, hatched into a random (★) ~ (★★★) monster. * Ultimate Egg, hatched into a random (★★) ~ (★★★★) monster. * Legendary Egg, hatched into a random (★★★) ~ (★★★★★) monster. * Elemental Egg (FIRE/ EARTH/ THUNDER/ WATER/ DARK/ LIGHT), hatched into a random (★) ~ (★★★★) monster based on its element. GUILD There are 6 types of guild in Monster Age, based on The Deities. The deities must be fed with Clover (Deity's Food) that can be obtained from Special Quest - Leaf Picking. This leaf used to evolve deities and upgrade guild member boosts. Feeding a deity will give player Pearl Shell that can be traded at Guild Shop (Flamanda). CRAFT Craft equipment from materials can be done in Monster Age. Item like wood, feather, gold ore and reptile scale can be combined into an equipment. * ATK materials : wood, bamboo and bone. * DEF materials : fish scale, reptile scale and dragon scale. * HP materials : copper, silver and gold ore. * SPD materials : fur, white feather and black feather. SHOPS There are 4 shops that can be visited in Monster Age. They are Daily Shop (Cactabag as Owner), Dark Quest Shop (Devichi as Owner), PVP Shop (Gigammoth as Owner), Guild Shop (Flamanda as Owner) and Ads Shop. Those shop using different currencies to trade; Daily Shop using Gold Shell and Blue Shell, Dark Quest Shop using Dark Shell, PVP Shop using Blood Shell, Guild Shop using Pearl Shell, while Ads Shop using Ads Shell. GIFTS There 3 kind of gifts for player; Basic (fast cooldown), Premium (slow cooldown) and Ads (by watching Ads). Basic and Premium gifts will allow players get random monsters or items and Ads gift will give Ads Shell. MONSTER BOOK Monster book is a full encyclopedia for Monster Age's monsters. Player can read all information about all monsters, including evolution phase and status parameter. There is a reward when player get a new monster, it can be claimed in Monster Book. Monsters Category:Browse